


Bendy and the ink Maschine One-shot/Smut (English Translation)

by Olddestsportsy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bad English, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Horror, M/M, One Shot, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olddestsportsy/pseuds/Olddestsportsy
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn, Jack Fain & Sammy Lawrence, Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Wally Franks & Sammy Lawrence, Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BatIm-One Shot and Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206524) by [Olddestsportsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olddestsportsy/pseuds/Olddestsportsy). 



Welcome to this fanfiction. As a quick note, this fanfiction is a translation and my English isn't really good, so I'm sorry if something doesn't really make sense.


	2. Wally meets the demon

It was actually a normal day in the studio. All workers were busy with the new episodes and were under stress. Nobody needed a disturbance or a break in their work now. But that didn't stop a certain janitor from at least trying to get people to smile or laugh. However, he was kept saying "Get out of here, Wally!" or "Nerve somewhere else!" sent away. It even went so far that Ms. Lambert kicked Wally out of the Art Department. So he had to keep making his rounds through the building. Wally was crossing Havaly Toys when Shawn Flynn called after him, "Wally, will you take care of the break room?" "Yes, I'm on my way." Wally sighed and made his way to Level Q. Once there, Wally was hit by the blow, it looked like a bomb had hit "I swear if they don't learn to clean up after themselves soon, I'll be out of here."

45 minutes later ...

Wally ran a hand through his hair, he had only just managed to get the soup off the floor and the walls, now all that was missing were the tables and the empty cans that were everywhere. He groaned annoyed and sat down at one of the tables, head on the table, "It was the same every day, everyone was annoyed and in a bad mood. It was really no fun to work here" thought Wally and slowly straightened up. He was about to get his broom, when suddenly something caught his eye. There was a recording device on the table where he saw it. Wally had seen them many times, Sammy and Mr. Drew used them a lot, but never used one themselves. Mr. Drew said that only the heads of the individual departments were allowed to use them, should he find out that someone else was using them then that person should expect serious consequences. Wally shook her head. "I would just listen to it and not use it, it doesn't matter, is it?" he thought and hit 'start' without hesitation. He expected a motivational speech from Joey Drew or an unused piece of music by Sammy Lawrence to sound out of the small device. But what could be heard instead was absolute silence. Wally swallowed hard, it was just a blank recorder nothing special, but why was he feeling so weird? Goosebumps ran down his back when his finger was on the record button, he took a deep breath and pressed the button.

"I do not get it.

Everyone is walking around like Grandma has just died. Nothing but angry faces everywhere.

These people need to lighten up. I mean hello! You do cartoons! Your job is to make people laugh.

I'm telling you, if these people don't start smiling every now and then, I'm out of here. "

The words just slipped out of his mouth without his wanting to. The tape stopped and the entire room suddenly felt empty and cold. Wallys shivered and looked at the device in front of him. What was going on? It was just a recording, he could delete it immediately, but why didn't he? He didn't know, but he felt that something was watching him. Wally was about to go through the door when he saw something in the corner of his eye "Was that just ...?" he shook his head, but curiosity grabbed him and although his mind yelled at him not to leave, he left anyway. He found a door and behind that was a room. It was filled with tubes through which ink ran. In the middle stood a chair and a projector. "Hello is anyone here?" Wally asked loudly, walking slowly to the center of the room. His heart was pounding as he examined the chair. On this was an unlabeled roll of film, just as he was about to pick it up, a shadow loomed over him. Wally turned around slowly, his eyes widening as he realized what he was facing "B-bendy ?!" 'Bendy' looked down at Wally, ink dripping on the floor and it growled darkly. Wally shivered and stared fearfully at the monster. They both stared at each other in silence when a voice rang out that Wally knew all too well, "It looks like you've spotted something that wasn't meant for you." "Mr. Drew?" Wally slowly moved back, "Wally, I like you, but I can't let you tell anyone about this." Joey snapped his fingers and 'Bendy' ran towards the young caretaker. Wally dodged 'Bendy' and ran towards the door before he could reach the door, 'Bendy' digging his long claws into his leg. Wally screamed and fell to the floor, blood and ink running from his leg. Wally tried to free himself but 'Bendy' held him in place, his other claw dug into his stomach. Wally shuffled, "B-please stop, I-I don't want to die." 'Bendy' pulled one of his claws back and was ready to end Wally's life when he stopped

'Bendy 'moved away from Wally and disappeared into the shadows. Wally didn't know what was happening, but he certainly didn't wait for it to come back. He got up with the last of his strength and hobbled down the aisle as fast as he could until he was back in the break room. When he arrived he could hear the angry voice of Sammy Lawrence, "This boy is really useless!" "Sammy chill, he's safe somewhere," Norman's calm voice rang out. Wally wanted to run in their direction and ask for help, but he was too exhausted and in too much pain, his legs gave out and he hit the ground hard. The last thing he noticed before he passed out were steps that came quickly towards him.

Sammy Pov:

We had just got to Level Q. I was cooking, Wally had been gone two hours and hadn't done any of his chores. We entered the break room and before I could start a rant we heard a knock and ran in that direction. When we saw what had caused the noise, I felt sick. Wally was in his own blood, one of his legs was twisted and he had a huge wound on his stomach. Norman knelt beside him and checked his pulse. "Call an ambulance" I didn't move, I was in too much shock. Norman got up and shook me, "Sammy call an ambulance right now!" I nodded and ran to the nearest phone, it wasn't long before they arrived and took Wally with them. 2 hours later I was on the way to the hospital where Wally was lying with Norman, we were both silent until Norman started mumbling two words over and over again: "Run demon" "What do you mean, Norm?" I asked Norman just shrugged "I don't know, Wally said she was when he was conscious" I nodded. When we got to the hospital, we asked for Wally, but the nurse told us to wait for a doctor. A doctor came and told us that our friend hadn't made it and that he died half an hour ago. Norman took me in his arms and we left again. We went to Norman's apartment and mourned our lost friend. "It's my fault, Norman. If it hadn't taken me so long to call the ambulance then-" "Shhh, Sammy it's not your fault, Sam." The next day in the studio we shared the news of Wally's death. Everyone was shocked and mourned. But nobody dared to enter the break room in Level Q since then. Everything was left as it was when Wally died, but sometimes when you were in the studio at night you could hear the caretaker's voice whispering just one sentence over and over again, "The demon is coming


	3. Is break liom tú (I love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Grant have been together for 4 years and have never been intimate with each other. On her anniversary, Shawn takes the next step. (Nsfw / smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping: Shawn x Grant
> 
> Warning: Nsfw/smut

"Are you ready, a Gra?" Shawn asked, leaning against the door frame to her bedroom. Ganz stood in front of the mirror and tried to tame his hair. "In a moment," said Grant, smiling at his friend in the reflection. "Well, we have to be in the restaurant in half an hour," said Shawn and put his arms around Grant's middle. "I just have to do one thing." "And what would that be?" Grant turned and gave him a passionate kiss. They split up and Shawn smiled in love. "Now we're off," Grant said, taking Shawn's hand. They went to Shawn's car and drove to the restaurant. Grant looked out the window and watched the area pass them by. The radio played a quiet tune to which Shawn hummed. Grant loved his friend's somewhat hoarse voice. They arrived and got out. You stood in front of a noble 3 star restaurant. Shawn took Grant's hand in his and together they went inside. Inside you were received by a young woman. She smiled at her "Good evening gentlemen, have you made a reservation?" she asked and opened a book that was lying on a table nearby. "Yes, it's Flynn's name." Shawn said, she nodded and closed the book again. "Please follow me, I'll take you to your table." She nodded and followed the woman at one of the tables. They said thank you and sat opposite. "I hope you enjoy it here, a Chara. The food is really good here." Shawn said and carefully grabbed Grant's hand, "It's really nice here." Grant said and looked into Shawn's green eyes. Shawn smiled and gave Grant's hand a little kiss.

~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~

  
The evening was beautiful, the food and the atmosphere were fantastic. Shawn and Grant were back home and lying in their bed "Did you enjoy the evening?" Shawn asked, burying his face in Grant's hazel locks. "He was wonderful, thank you," Grant whispered, snuggling closer to his friend. He felt Shawn's hand slowly go down, when it got to his bum, Grant winced slightly. Shawn chuckled softly and looked at Grant. His otherwise loving light blue eyes now looked at him nervously and a little fearfully. "Grant, are you okay?" Grant didn't say anything, he just nodded quickly and buried his face in Shawn's chest again. "You know you can tell me anything?" "I'm afraid you'll leave me when we're done. Like the others ... "Grant's voice was nothing more than a low murmur, but Shawn understood every word. He removed his hand from Grant's bottom and took his face in his hands," Doll, I'll never leave you. Do you know why? "" Why? "Shawn smiled and kissed him deeply" Is breá liom tú Grant "" Really ?! "asked Grant and felt tears welling up in his eyes," You are my world, the most important thing for me . Doll, I love you more than anything "said Shawn and kissed Grant's nose. Grant giggled and gave Shawn a sweet smile. Shawn turned her over so Grant was on his back and he was leaning on him. Grant pulled him towards him down and kissed him. Shawn nibbled Grant's lower lip. Grant opened his mouth and let his tongue dance with his lover's. There was a low moan from Grant. He wrapped his legs around his partner's waist. They parted their lips and gasped gently. Shawn had his hands on Grant's hips and was drawing little circles with his thumbs. "Sh-shawn ..." Grant whispered and looked at him with flushed cheeks "What's Doll?" Shawn asked and slowly let one of his hands wander to Grant's visible lump. Once there, he began to massage her gently. Grant groaned slightly and lifted his hip a little. Shawn smiled and kissed Grant's neck. He groaned a little louder when Shawn found his sweet spot and bit himself there. Shawn carefully removed his teeth and licked the irritated flesh apologetically. his mouth wandered to Grant's ear, he nibbled playfully on it before whispering "if I should stop you can just tell me" Grant gasped softly and dug his hands into Shawn's shoulders "please don't stop" said Grant and felt Shawn smile. He went to Grant's other ear and whispered again, but in a deep, seductive voice, "gheobhaidh tú taithí ar neamh liom, doll beag ~" Grant wanted to ask what that means, but when he saw his partner's grin, he knew he was will find out soon enough.

  
Shawn took off her tops and Grant couldn't help but stare at Shawn's muscular chest. He ran his fingers over his stomach muscles and let out an excited whimper. Shawn laughed and started circling his thumbs over Grant's nipple "well, do you like what you see?" Grant blushed and looked away. Shawn sucked on one of the pink buds before slowly kissing at Grant's bulge. he licked and nibbled at the fabric before removing the pants and boxers. Grant groaned as his member was freed. He felt Shawn's hand slowly wandering to his member, when it arrived it wrapped itself around his base and stayed there. "sh-shawn b-please" groaned Grant trying to move somehow "what do you want, Grant? use your words" said Shawn and began to move his hand very slowly "sh-shawn b-please, touch me, fuck me! I am yours! " Grant almost shouted the words. he was an excited mess who just wanted to have a little fun. The hand on his penis immediately quickened its pace, turning him into a moaning, sweaty and blushing mess. Shawn enjoyed the sight in front of him. he had three of his fingers wetted with his own saliva and was starting to prepare Grant's back entrance. first one, then two and finally the third. he moved it back and forth, then spread it apart before removing his fingers and hand. Grant groaned at the loss of pleasure. His mouth wandered to Grant's ear, he nibbled playfully at it before whispering "If I should stop you can just tell me" Grant gasped softly and dug his hands into Shawn's shoulders. "Please don't stop" Grant said and felt Shawn smile. He went to Grant's other ear and whispered again, but in a deep, seductive voice, "Gheobhaidh tú taithí ar neamh liom, doll beag ~" Grant wanted to ask what that means, but when he saw the grin from his partner, he knew he was will find out soon enough. Shawn took off her tops and Grant couldn't help but stare at Shawn's muscular chest. He ran his fingers over his stomach muscles and let out an excited whimper. Shawn laughed and started circling his thumbs over Grant's nipple. "Well, do you like what you see?" Grant blushed and looked away. Shawn suckled on one of the pink buds before slowly kissing at Grant's bulge.

  
He licked and nibbled at the fabric before removing the pants and boxers. Grant groaned as his member was freed. He felt Shawn's hand slowly wandering to his member, when it arrived it wrapped itself around his base and stayed there. "Sh-shawn b-please," Grant groaned, trying to move somehow. "What do you want, Grant? Use your words," said Shawn, slowly moving his hand "Sh-shawn b-please, touch me, fuck me! I am yours! " Grant almost screamed the words. He was an agitated mess that just wanted some pleasure. The hand on his member immediately quickened its pace, turning him into a moaning, sweaty, and flushed mess. Shawn enjoyed the sight in front of him. He had three of his fingers moistened with his own saliva and was starting to prepare Grant's back entrance. First one, then two and finally the third. He moved it back and forth, then spread it apart before removing his fingers and hand. Grant groaned, frustrated at the loss of pleasure. Shawn smiled and reached for his bedside table, from which he got lube. He opened the bottle and smeared his penis, then positioned himself by Grant's entrance. He looked Grant in the eye and got the silent permission to continue. Grant screwed up his eyes as Shawn slowly entered him. Shawn sighed when his member was completely inside Grant and stroked his thumb over Grant's hip to calm him down a bit. After a few minutes Shawn felt Grant move his hips, he positioned himself a little differently and began to move slowly. Grant groaned loudly and grabbed the sheets. "A-ah ~ s-faster ~" "As you wish, Doll ~" Shawn quickened his pace and kissed Grant's neck. Grant almost screamed when Shawn bumped his prostate and got him so close to his climax "S-shawn i-me ~" Shawn knew what he was going to say and continued to accelerate his pace. Not a second later Grant came screaming and splashed his and Shawn's belly with the white liquid. After a few more pushes, Shawn came, he withdrew and lay down next to the accountant.

  
When they got their breathing back under control Shawn got up, got some damp towels and started to clean up Grant and himself. When he was done he lay down again and pulled Grant to his chest "I love you Shawn" "I love you too, doll beag." Grant smiled and closed his eyes, he quickly fell asleep in his lover's arms. Shawn, on the other hand, watched Grant a little before he placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered softly "I would never leave you because I don't know what I would do without you." He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> If the Irish words are wrong, I'm sorry, I don't speak Irish and that's why I used Google Translate.  
> Here are the translations:  
> "Gheobhaidh tú taithí ar neamh liom, doll beag" -> "You will experience heaven with me, little doll"
> 
> Doll -> doll
> 
> Grá -> Love
> 
> Doll beag -> little doll


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: past Sammy x Jack
> 
> Word count: ca 1700

It was a quiet day in the music department, which was quite unusual. Sammy had locked himself in his office and was working on his music pieces. But let's not focus on the grumpy music director, but on the department's lyricist: Jack Flain. Jack was the complete opposite of Sammy, while Sammy always seemed like he ate a lemon and hated everything and everyone who "wasn't as perfect as he was!" Was Jack nice, he had never said a bad word about anyone. He didn't love the attention and was thoroughly satisfied that his song lyrics weren't as well known as Sammy would have liked for his music. If truth be told, no one knew why Jack always put in a good word for Sammy or apologized on his behalf. Some of the musicians even said that on days when Sammy argued with Jack and then he disappeared for the rest of the day, they saw guilt in the eyes of the music director. However, it didn't happen that often that they argued, because Jack preferred the silence in his office. However, if he was not in his office, he was in his little hiding place, which was somewhere in the studio. And since no one knew exactly where it was, Jack spent most of his time there. For some reason, Jack always knew when he was needed, even if he hadn't been seen for days. Many in the studio suspected that Sammy knew where his hiding place was, but no one dared to ask him because they knew not to disturb him unnecessarily. Years passed and Jack's hiding place remains a mystery that is unsolved...Or rather was until a certain loud and hyper janitor accidentally stumbles upon the hiding place and threatens to blow his cover, or does he?

Jack Pov: 

*click* I lifted my head and looked at the small device in front of me that had been playing a lovely tune until a few seconds ago. I sighed and ran my hand through my raven black curls. My eyes wandered through the small room I was in. On the floor were balls of paper crumpled together, on my desk was a small pile of blank sheets of paper, a jar of ink, a small lamp that only partially lit the desk, and the recorder that Sammy had brought me 3 hours ago. In the back right corner of the room was his chair, on it was my violin with my favorite hat, and on the left side of the room was the sewage or ink as it appeared in the dim light of the lamp. My gaze wandered back to my desk and the piece of paper hanging over it, just a few minutes ago. Unfinished lines of poetry and scribbles adorned the entire paper. I sighed and glanced at my wristwatch: 1 o'clock. Joey wanted three more songs on his desk by 8 o'clock. I had one lyric done so far and was working on the second. Usually the words just flowed out of me and it was usually no problem for me to write three lyrics. But usually we had more time than just 12 hours! 

Joey told Sammy, 10 minutes before closing time, that he needed three more songs for the new episode and when Sammy said that the band had already gone home and so he couldn't record any songs. Said Joey, "that before, when the studio was in its infancy, he and Henry had double or triple the workload and they still got it all done in time." Sammy threw a tantrum after the conversation that nearly cost his banjo its life had Norman and I not happened to run into Sammy's office. After we were able to calm Sammy down, I went into the sewer where my stash was located and Norman headed to his projection booth because he said he had some projectors to take care of and that really couldn't wait until tomorrow. I yawned "I would really like a coffee now" I mumbled my unfulfillable wish. Last week the coffee machine had broken and Joey hadn't thought it necessary to replace it yet. I yawned again and rubbed my tired eyes, then reached for my violin *Maybe some music will take my mind off coffee and...and oh never mind!* I tuned it and started to play a slow melody. After a few minutes I could hear another melody. It perfectly matched the melody I was playing and I quickly realized that it was probably Sammy playing his banjo. We hadn't played with each other in a long time, I smiled as a memory was conjured up in my mind that was so many years ago it almost felt like a dream. For a few minutes I closed my eyes and let myself be completely absorbed by the music until I heard another noise. It sounded like footsteps that slowly came closer and closer. I looked towards the stairs, only Sammy knew where I was. So who was it?

Wally Pov: (A few minutes earlier)

I rubbed my hand over my reddened cheek and tried to hold back my tears. I realized Sammy didn't really want to hit me, he was overtired, annoyed and stressed. I was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was getting pretty late and I really just wanted to get home, but I still had to mop the floor in the music department, which meant I had to go see Sammy again today. I sighed again, got a bucket and filled it with water, then decided it would be better to do Sammy's office last and rather start in the infirmary. When I got there, I put everything down and started picking everything up off the floor. After a few minutes I heard music, I was confused because it couldn't be Sammy, the melody sounded like she was close by. I looked around but couldn't see anyone *The only place would be in the sewer, but no one would ever go down there voluntarily* I knew I could have just continued my work and just ignored it, but my curiosity was piqued. 

I slowly walked down the stairs, my heart beating faster and when I reached the bottom the music stopped. And within seconds my eyes met someone else's.

Narrator Pov:

They just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Wally awkwardly raised his hand and waved "Hey, Mr. Fain" Jack forced himself to smile "Hey Wally, w-what are you still doing here?" Wally carefully walked over to the small makeshift bridge "Cleaning up, cleaning, you know doing my job" Wally said and carefully balanced over it. When Wally was on the other side, he gave Jack, the happiest and most genuine smile the could muster "What are you doing down here?" Jack looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to lie to Wally, but he also didn't want him to know that this was his hideout. "I wanted to write my texts in peace and that's why I'm here" Jack answered in a trembling voice "I understand you, sometimes I wish it was like it used to be, with Henry..." Wally shook his head and noticed that Jack was looking at him silently "Is something wrong, Mr. Fain?" Jack didn't say, but gently reached up to Wally's face and looked at his flushed and warm cheek "What happened there?" Wally winced as Jack brushed his fingers over the spot "Sammy... a-but it's not bad" Jack bit his tongue, wishing he could have yelled at Sammy, and removed his hands. "Sit down" Wally looked at Jack confused, but Jack pointed to the chair next to him. Wally sat down next to him and watched him "Can I play something for you?" Jack asked and Wally nodded. The music enveloped both of them and Wally felt himself relaxing and after a few minutes tiredness slowly crept into his body. Jack stopped his playing and looked at the half asleep Wally, he nudged him gently "Go home Wally, you look like you could use a few hours sleep." Wally let Jack lead him out of the sewer. As they walked up the stairs Wally started talking sleep drunk "I see why you hide down there, it suits you like coffee and rest" Wally tripped over the last step and fell flat on the floor where he stayed and slept. Jack looked at Wally, took a blanket and put it over Wally, then walked in the direction of Sammy's office. On the way there he ran into Thomas Connor "Hey Fain, have you seen Franks anywhere?" "Good evening Mr. Connor. Wally is in the infirmary sleeping." Thomas gave him a puzzled look and headed in the direction Jack had come from. 

He arrived at Sammy's office, knocked and went in. Sammy was sitting at his desk, when he heard the door, he looked up and looked at Jack. They smiled at each other before Sammy turned back to his music sheets "How's the music going?" "Good so far. Are almost all done." Jack sat down on the sofa that was in the office and wrote in his notebook. After a few minutes, Sammy sat down next to Jack "What are you writing?" asked Sammy quietly, you could clearly hear the tiredness in his voice. "Wally gave me an idea for a new song lyric" said Jack, closing his notebook. He glanced at Sammy, who was half asleep. Jack smiled and gently pulled Sammy to his chest "What was it?" mumbled Sammy, snuggling closer to him. Jack smiled and ran his hand through Sammy's soft hair "Wally said Coffee and Quiet are perfect for me" "Wally is right for once; they are perfect for you" Jack smiled and snuggled up to Sammy. He was about to fall asleep when Sammy broke the silence one last time "Thanks for everything Jack. I will forever be in your debt." Jack closed his eyes and a thought formed in his mind 'Why did we ever break up?'


End file.
